


Cool Control

by feistymuffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dom/sub, Dominant!John, M/M, Public Sex, Submissive!Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistymuffin/pseuds/feistymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes a prank too far, with a surprising outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Control

**Author's Note:**

> In case it was too hard to see, basically everything I write has sex in it. Weeeee! c: enjoy

You are more or less always trying to think of ways to prank Dave.

You can’t really help it, honestly! It’s just something you are determined to do, to break his cool façade and make him express something. He usually doesn’t, not outwardly. He can get angry and sad and stuff, obviously, but no one really sees it except you and his close friends. People who know him well enough to know that he’s upset.

You really want to see him lose his shit, just once. Just completely go bananas over something, show a real emotion with no cover-up or coolkid bullshit.

Not that he isn’t massively cool, but sometimes you wish he was a little less cool. Otherwise you wouldn’t feel a huge need to take him down a peg by pranking him constantly. Oh yeah, and it’s a little emasculating to have such a hugely popular friend.

You’ve done stuff like dump buckets of feathers on him over doorways, the classic squirting flower, tapping his shoulder to make him think it was someone else, all the basics. But nothing really embarrassing, which is why he always remains cool as all hell. You need to take it up a notch.

You feel like this next one may be crossing a line or two, but hey, you know for a fact that the Colonel would never have backed off from a prank as prime as this one, not to mention for a tightass such as Dave. It is just not even a thing.

It is not an option to disappoint the Colonel.

Once or twice you’ve contemplated doing something like making awkward sexual advances on Dave, to see if that kind of thing is what rattles him. You never see him trying to date anyone, and he never says anything about being interested in anyone. You wonder if he’s kind of awkward in that way? You figure it’s part of the coolkid thing, but you can’t help but be curious. Or maybe he was… batting for the other team?

You get a little weird when you think of that. Your stomach rolls uncomfortably and you get sort of jittery. You don’t want to be a homophobe, especially if it’s true, but on the other hand, if you were to prank him and he takes it the wrong way, you don’t want to hurt his feelings.

You have a feeling that the Colonel never had these issues. Lucky idyllic bastard.

So it’s the day that you’ve finally decided to up your ante, to take that next step and try to shatter that perma-control of Dave’s. You’re unbearably nervous, mostly because you imagine him being the violent type if he were ever to lose control. You seriously don’t want to get punched in the face.

Hey, come on! Now is not the time to back out! You’ve been over this a million times already, and there’s no getting out of it. You swore on your Nana’s ashes that you were going to do this. You can’t let Nana down. She’s watching from Heaven to see your ultimate prank on your best friend. You can do this.

Dave is at his locker, none the wiser. You walk up to him as usual, lean on your locker while he rummages in his.

“Hey,” you chirp, smiling. “Did you get the science homework done?”

He shrugs. “I attempted. The question about polarity was dumb. I gave up.”

You chuckle. “Yeah, magnetism is whack.”

Dave winces. “Wow, Egderp, maybe you should stick to non-wangster lingo. You just dropped five rungs on your social echeladder because of that disgusting trollop of wordplay.”

“What?” you whine. “But it took me forever to build up my coolness! Come on, I’m still cool.”

You see Dave fight a smile. He wins, just barely. “Nope. Coolness rescinded. Game over.”

You huff indignantly, slipping a little closer. “Can I cheat my way back up? I can’t earn back all my coolness fairly.”

“That’s almost cool enough of a cheating scheme to gain you some points back,” he replies. “Almost.”

You lean forward so that your hands—which are definitely not shaking—rest on his hips. “There’s nothing I can do, Dave? Really?”

You are rewarded with the most shocked Strider expression to date. You are further rewarded when his mouth drops open slightly, but no sound comes out.

You holler inwardly with victory, and sidle just a bit closer. “Can you think of anything?”

His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. “… Nope. Not a thing, Egbert.” You feel people watching as you stand unnecessarily close to him.

You afford yourself a mischievous smile before grabbing tightly onto his belt loops and saying a little louder, “I can.”

With that, you tug hard on his pants and pull them to his ankles.

There’s a completely shocked silence, mostly fueled by one Dave Strider, as you stand up and almost squeal with laughter as he stands there in his boxers. You contain yourself to a raucous chuckle.

Despite everyone looking on in total shock, there are a few murmurs and giggles that spread through the crowd. You can’t help but be disappointed that there is no blush on his face, no incoherent stuttering, no angry rage bubbling from his person. Just Dave, looking at you.

It takes you a moment to look past your disappointment to actually notice that while Dave has not lost his control he is still irrevocably pissed at you.

His eyes, hidden behind polarized walls of indifference, are boring into yours. You can feel him staring at you, and from the curve of his brow, yes, he is surely pissed. Pissed off at you. You, John Egbert, who may or may not die in the near future.

Slowly, almost casually, he bends and picks up his pants, pulls them to rest on his hips once more, and tightens his belt for good measure. Then without a word he turns and walks away, disappearing into the bathroom. Moments later you see a few boys scurry out of the bathroom looking more or less scared shitless.

Before you can really appreciate the pun in that line, you’re rushing forward to follow him as people continue to not care about you and go about their regular pre-pantsed lives.

“Leave” is the first thing you hear when you walk into the lavatory, before he’s even in sight. The underlying venom in his voice makes you want to. But you push forward, moving into the room and seeing him leaning over a sink with his hands clutching the sides so tightly his knuckles are white.

“Dave, I—“

“Egbert, shut the fuck up. Just leave.” Dave doesn’t look at you; he just stares down into the sink.

You frown, approaching him slowly. You feel like he’s a wild animal, but then immediately feel guilty for making such a comparison when this is your fault. “I’m sorry, Dave.”

His head turns towards you a fraction. “Is this for your prankster’s gambit? Are you trying to constantly piss me off? Make me frustrated to the point of lunacy?”

“Frustrated?” you ask. “I’m really sorry, and I mean, yeah, I kind of do want to see you lose your cool and stuff, but not to make you angry! Or to frustrate you, which doesn’t make sense really…”

His shoulders hunch, and you’re next to him, so you reach out and touch him very gently on the arm. He flinches. “Jesus, Egbert, you have no idea what…” He sighs, heavily, and one hand comes up to rub at his face.

“What?” you ask quietly. 

“What you do to me,” Dave huffs.

You’re confused for about a nanosecond, and then your gay theory is right in front of your eyes, smacking you in the face. Wow, you are an asshole. Yep. You’re the asshole. It’s you.

Dave likes you and now that you actually look from that perspective it seemed kind of obvious. How he gives you so much attention, and puts you first even though he complains and bitches about it. And you just fake-flirted with him and pantsed him in front of half your class.

Yes, you have officially failed at being a best friend exponentially.

Dave is trembling under your hand, and you look at him to find a tiny blush over his ears. “Dave?”

“Get a clue, okay?” he barks at you, shrugging off your touch. “Sexually frustrated, Eggs. I want to have sex with you. I want to date you. These are things I want and cannot have.” 

It takes you a moment to really let that sink in. And then all you can think is, his control is gone. Totally and completely gone. He’s just Dave, without a shred of coolness.

You grab his hand off the sink and pull him to face you. As he turns, your eyes are drawn downwards where you see a very noticeable lump in the front of his pants. 

Your own face heats, and you feel yourself react to his state of arousal in a similar way.

Well then. You suppose that just happened.

Dave tugs on his hand, trying to turn away. You don’t let him. You push him backwards until he comes up against the tiled wall, and you take his other hand and pin them against the wall above his head.

What the hell are you doing?

Dave is looking at you, and it’s different. So very different from anything until now. An unrestrained look from someone who’s attracted to you, who you’re pinning against a wall with very suggestive things running through your mind.

“What are you doing?” Dave asks. His mouth turns down at the corners. “You’re not gay.”

“I… don’t think it matters,” you say. You move your hands to interlace your fingers with his. You’re five kinds of red in the face, but you look at him right in the eyes, since from this close you can actually see them.

Dave stares back, and after a gruelling moment of possible rejection on your part, he nods. Your mouth breaks into a grin, and you lean forward and very gently press your lips to his.

His reaction is immediate. His entire body shivers and he sighs into your mouth. He arches into you, touching his chest to yours and also rubbing your hips together in a very tantalizing way.

You break away from him with a little laugh. “Are we a bit eager, coolkid?” You just laugh harder when he scowls at you.

“Don’t play this down,” he snaps at you. “I’m serious about you. Don’t fucking jerk me around.”

You smile, transferring one of his hands to your left one, so you hold both wrists in your grasp. You hold your free hand just above the skin on his neck. “Can I touch you?”

Dave’s face changes. Where he was angry just a moment ago, now he looks… needy, you guess. Desperate. He nods again, so you reach up and take off his shades. He looks even more desperate without the barrier. Jesus, he looks good.

“John,” he says, and it’s a plea.

You hook his glasses onto the collar of your shirt and drop your hand onto his neck, lightly dragging your fingertips across his skin. His mouth opens as he gasps, so you lean forward and capture his lips again.

You pride yourself on actually having girlfriends in the past, so you know what you’re doing when you kiss. But everything is different with Dave. Where your kisses with girls were tender or playful, all you feel from him right now is wanting and heat. His mouth sucks at yours, tongue working immediately against yours as you slip into his mouth. He nips and bites at your lips when you pull away, and makes noises constantly. Tiny gasps or a shuddery sigh, or occasionally a low moan that you feel in your gut.

Your hands ghosts down his torso, and when you pinch his nipple through his shirt he jerks into you and grunts. His wrists tug in your hold, but you grip them tightly and don’t let them move in the slightest. 

Dave breaks the kiss this time. “John, come on,” he says. “I feel like you’re trying to piss me off.” You notice with pleasure that there is absolutely no anger in his voice. 

You nip along his jaw, licking the hollow spot beneath his ear. “Nope,” you whisper, “no touching for you.”

He grumbles, but doesn’t argue, which you find sort of strange. You don’t really dwell on it as you dip your head to suck heavily on his neck.

Dave’s body curls against yours, silently begging for more. You can feel his hands clenching into fists as he resists tugging on his restraints. Somehow, the fact that he’s trying not to break free makes you… unbearably hot. Everywhere.

His whining eventually brings you back to his mouth, where his fervent kisses continue as if there was no pause. Your hand finds his nipple again, which you tease and thumb and roll until Dave’s breaths are shuddering and he jerks at every stroke.

You bite at his lips almost hard enough to draw blood and pinch his nipple at the same time. His loud gasp is like a symphony in your ears. The sound bounces off the bathroom walls and seems to echo forever.

“Jesus Christ,” he moans, “just fucking touch me already.” His hips make insistent movements against your thigh, which convinces you pretty easily that he’s more than ready.

Your hand drags a trail down to his belt, which you get undone easily enough. The fastening on his jeans quickly follows. You slip his pants down until they fall to the floor with a clink, and immediately place your hand over his erection through his boxers and press.

Dave’s hips buck forward, and he tries to grind onto your palm but you pull away. “Egbert,” he growls.

“Relax, Dave,” you whisper into his mouth, capturing his lips in tiny nipping kisses and licks. “Doesn’t it feel good?”

He doesn’t dignify you with an answer, so you move your hand to stroke the blonde hairs that pour from his navel to disappear into his boxers. He groans as you do nothing else.

“Yes,” he says finally. “Fuck, it feels so good, so stop _stopping_.”

You reward him by gripping him through his boxers and stroking. 

He cries out and tugs hard on your restraining hand. “Oh my god, I want to touch you,” he pants. “Please, I just—“

You cover his mouth with a kiss, which he puts to good use. You swallow the sounds he makes as you steadily pump your hand over him. His hips roll to meet you in each stroke, and his mouth grapples with yours as he tries to apparently be as sexy as fucking possible. Wow, it is working.

Despite trying to smother you with kissing, Dave still manages to get out random pleas for freedom. You either ignore them or respond with a “no” and a smoldering look that shuts him up for all of five seconds. 

You notice a change in him when he pulls himself closer to you with the little bit of leverage he has, instead of trying to tug free. His eyes bore into yours, and you feel yourself strain in your jeans to the point of pain.

“Press me into the wall with your body,” he says breathily, quickly adding a needy “Please”.

You have absolutely no problem complying with that. You step forward and close any distance between you two, shoving him hard into the wall with your hips and chest. However, the new angle doesn’t allow you to get at him very well using your current stroking method, so you tug down his boxers and wrap your hand around his naked erection instead.

Dave keens and moans a throaty “ _yes_ ” that only makes you grip him harder. By now he’s thrusting up into your fist unabashedly, biting his lip when you’re not kissing or doing that for him and essentially driving you wild with his noises.

“I want to see you,” he pleads. “John, show me, I need—“

You need it just as much. Your hand leaves his dick to quickly rid yourself of your jeans and slide your boxers down enough to be able to press against him with nothing but skin. When you do finally press into him, Dave makes a strange sound comparable to purring and stares intently at your painfully hard cock. 

Without any prompting from Dave, you wrap your hand around both of your dicks and begin stroking. You shiver at the feeling of finally being touched, of his erection against yours, of his heady moans in your ears.

Dave looks to be losing his mind slowly, which you can relate with. His hips are erratic against yours, humping desperately against your hand and dick. His eyes are either on yours or watching your hand with an intensity that’s just a little unnerving. His teeth constantly gnaw at his lower lip but that does little to stifle his gasps and groans.

You mash your lips into Dave’s as you start stroking faster, feeling yourself getting close. The kiss itself is considerably sloppy and messy but you don’t really care because Dave keeps moaning as you twist your hand around your dicks and thrust against him. His arms are finally slack in your grip, all of his energy devoted to humping your hand and rubbing his tongue over yours.

You slick your thumb over your slit and his, and that does it for you. You smother him into the wall, moaning into his mouth as you come on your hand and both your stomachs. Your hips spasm against his, and as you pump yourself through your orgasm, he meets his and follows suit as he spurts jizz on your shirt.

Almost impossibly slow, you focus and finally see red eyes looking back at you. You can’t think of a better time to kiss Dave all over his face, so you do. You gently let his hands go, grabbing his chin with your clean hand, and kiss his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his mouth, his eyes, and finally just rest your forehead against his and look at him. 

“Hi,” you say, smiling goofily.

His molten eyes stare back at you. “Hi, John.”

You can see that he’s nervous. He doesn’t know what this means, what you’re doing, what you want. You don’t want to hurt him, so you tell him the truth.

“So, Dave, I think now is as good a time as any to tell you that I’m very sure I like you more than a friend.” Pretty good conclusion to come to, considering you just jacked him off with less than no qualms.

Dave studies you for a moment, his eyes impossibly serious and penetrating, but then he relents with a smile. “Yeah. That’s cool.”


End file.
